Not alone
by Robin2001
Summary: This is my own kind of story I put it in the fosters because it is about a girl in the foster system with her little bro and she get pregnant. First and second chapter aren't that good because I made this like right when the fosters started and I just now decided to continue this so I hope you enjoy and please comment and tell me what you think of it I really like feedback NOT DONE
1. Foster system

Not alone

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the foster care reason why I was in was because my mom died after my brother was born and my dad left me and my brother to die in an old apartment but today I am by my self finally out of the foster care system and it been hard, I have been in 17 foster homes in my life. My name is Jaylyn I just turned eighteen and I am leaving the foster care for good. I have to show that my life is on track to get my brother out two. When the time came I had to leave my brother, I started balling my eyes out and my mascara was running like a river. Ok bye I said cleaning up the mascara . I was heading into my car as I'm getting in I felt arms wrap around me.

"Please don't go" he said crying which made me cry too

"I won't be gone for long" I said trying to hold in the tears.

The system gave me a little apartment in a small Indiana town to live in temporary till I get enough money to start paying for it on my own. I went out to find a job I found a job babysitting it payed about 10.00 dollars a day I said I was way to much but they trusted me and said I needed the money.

A week later

This week alone I have made 70.00 dollars. I went to the grocery store to by food when I was turning out of one of the rows of food. We...I had a wreck.

"oh I am so sorry" I said

"No it was my fault" he said laughing

I started giggling

"Hey can I take you for lunch sometime... How about right now" he

said

"Okay" I said following him to the check out

"So were do you want to go...wait do you like beer because this relationship can't go on if you don't like"he said laughing

I hesitated " I've never had beer"

"Wait your telling me you've never had beer how old are you"he said

"I'm 18" I said

"Oh ok I'm 21 so um you can come to my house and try your first drink" he said

"Ya I guess" I said giggling

"Um we can take my car" he said by the way my name is Cameron

The next morning

(Monday)

I woke up in a random bed wait no no I was in his shirt I got up and tried to find out were I was.

"Wait why are you leaving so fast" he said

I pause having a really bad headache

"That headache is an affect of beer " he said

"Why am I wearing your shirt" I said confused

"You looked cold um... Would you want some hot chocolate" he said

"Sure" I said smiling

When he was making coffee he asked me if I had any family

"We'll I have a brother" i said smiling

"Where is he older or younger" he said

"He's younger 12 and um we'll we were in foster care together" I said starting to tear up

"Hey listen its okay" he said hugging me " i used to be in foster care too" he said

"Really" I said

"Ya umm wait don't you have a job" he said

"Oh I have too go" I said wiping away the tears

"No wait" he said

"What" I said

"Do you want to go on another date" he said smiling

"How about Tuesday I'm going to the woods with the foster people from my apartment complex so do you wanna come" I said hugging him bye

"Ya I will meet you tomorrow" he said"So I can help you pack up" "Sure" I said

My best friend was Drew Anderson she was like a sister to me. Drew and me did everything together we were in foster care. She was the little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and I was the little girl with brown hair and brown eyes we were the perfect couple. We both got out this year she just got out a month earlier. Her new boyfriend Caden was also a kid we used to know. He lived right next to me when we were in foster homes together.

Next time

The second date?

Hope you like it comment and don't forget to follow me and this story

XOXO...Hugs and kisses - Robin ✌️?


	2. Second date?

Chapter 2

It's was Tuesday morning I got up from bed as I start to here a knock on the door. Oh why right now what is it I whisper to my self as I look at the clock. Seeing as how I just woke up everything was really blurry. OMG does that say 7:00 why did I wake up so early. I go over and open the door "hey babe" he says kissing me unexpectedly.

"We'll hey to you to" I said giggling

"I got you a surprise" he said

"What is it" I said

"Come and see" he said pulling me outside

When I walk out side I see a RV I was so happy I grabbed his cheek and kissed him as he slowly backed me into a wall. He lifted me up still kissing me bringing me into my me on the bed he slowly started unbuttoning my shirt and I started to unbuckle his belt.

"Are you sure"he said

"Yes" I said

He then pulled down my blue jeans then I took off his I get up and get all my clothes together and I keep on packing while Cameron brings all the food and puts it in the RV. He comes up stairs and sees me and starts kissing me again and he whispered

"Round two"

"Actually I would luv to but my friends are coming over in like five minutes so" I said

"Ok fine" he said with a smile

Right then I hear a knock on the door

"Hey girl" I said

"What up is that RV yours" she asked

"No that's actually Cameron's RV" I said

"Hey Caden" I said hugging him

"Hey Jade" Cameron said looking at Caden

"This is Caden " I said

"Jade can I have a word"drew said

Um yea I said as I followed her into the room she had this really spurious look on her face I couldn't tell what she wanted. Usually by her facial expression I could tell she had a sad,mad,happy, anxious, and about all the expressions you could think of it was crazy but I just couldn't figure this one out.

"He's really cute" she said

"Yea he is"I said my mind dazing off to 30 minutes ago

"Wait what aren't you telling me" she said exited like she knew what I was going to say

"Nothing" I said

"Oh come on don't tell me y'all haven't done it yet" she said

"No we have" I said

"When" she said getting interested

"Well when have you guys" I said avoiding the question

"Last night"she said proudly

"Ok fine 30 minutes ago" I said

"Wait what the hell" she said surprised

"Ya it was our first time it was my first time with someone I love" I said with a dull tone

"It's ok Jade "she said knowing what I was talking about

"We have to go pack now" I said

"You can not keep this from me I want all the detail" she said laughing

The next morning

Finally we had got everything packed we headed out to RV after a long night of packing. We were going on a 4 hour dive to lake Michigan I felt so tried . Caden wanted to drive so Cameron let him drive. I automatically fell asleep and when we woke up Cameron was laying right next to me and snoring I laughed . When we got there we all quickly sat everything up the guys wanted to sleep in the tent so me and drew shared the bed in the back when I got up Cameron was making breakfast for us all and we had that every morning. On the fifth night of being there I All of a sudden I felt a wave of nausea was trying to sink me so I ran to the bathroom and then I brushed my teeth and went back to camp.

"Babe are you okay" he said

"Yea it's just something I ate" I said

"Are you sure " cam said

"Yep" I said " now lets go fishing"

"What about Drew and Caden" he said

"They are doing there own thing together" I said grabbing his hand pulling him

That was our last day at the lake in the morning we went fishing because if we went later the fish would be disturbed by all the passing boats. I caught a small rainbow trout and two smallmouth bass. Later we went out on the lake and went to a small creek and hung out for awhile drank a few beers I swear we stayed out there for hours drinking and making out. At 6:00 we met back up with Drew and Caden which had pretty much done nothing but go to this special food place there so we all went on a hike called the 3 dune challenge it was hard but we did it. Then at the end of the day we made hamburgers and macaroni cheese. We made s'mores, raised hell all night, drank beer, and then I feel asleep in cams arms

So that's the end of the second chapter.

Next time on Not Alone

Back to reality ?

Hope you like it comment and don't forget to follow me and this story

the more comments I get the fast I will make chapter three And tell me what you think should she get pregnant or should it be somethinq she ate tell me in the comments.

XOXO...Hugs and kisses - Robin?


	3. Back to reality?

Chapter 3

Its been a week since we went camping I still throw up everything even if I smell meat. The truth is that I think I'm pregnant and I can't be pregnant. If I'm pregnant I won't be able to get my brother back because I was supposed to follow there rules and Cameron could get in big trouble because he supposed to know the rules and he's older, three years older then me. I have to know so I told drew thinking she would understand but she slapped me and said come we got there she grabbed all the pregnancy test and went to the counter. The cashier pointed out that we had enough for a party of 200 people. When we got home I quickly took five. Ok positive...negative...

Positive...positive shit I am so screwed I mean I can't have a baby I started crying as I walk out Drew hugs me it's alright I will be here for you let me go buy some ice cream she says with a smile that causes me to smile for a slight second.

5 minuets after she left tears running down my cheeks still a knock on the door. Thinking it was her I open the door Cameron was sitting there noticing the tear he asked what's wrong he hugs me and kisses my forehead. I couldn't tell him it could ruin his life.

"What are those" he said

"Um right now not a good time" I said trying to hold in my tears

"Are those pregnancy test"he asked as he said

"Yes" I said crying a little bit more

"Is it mine" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Shit shit shit" he asked

"Ya" I said softly

"What about your brother, you know I can get in big trouble" he said with a tear running down his cheek

"I won't be probably able to get him" I said losing my voice

"Do you even want this baby" he said starting to calm down

"If your asking if I am keeping it I am even if your not" I said

"If you decide that I'm going to with you every step of the way" he said putting his hand on my belly as I start to see a tear in his eye which made me cry to.

"I love you so much" he whispered

"I love you too" I said while smiling and making out with him

A few moments later me and Cameron were still making out when drew walks in the room

"you have got to be kidding me"she said.

"What" I said looking up

"Really he finds out and what y'all fall in love and are sole mates or what it's not gunna last and you know that" she said angrily

I stayed quiet because I was so embarrassed

She throws the ice cream "here's your frinking ice cream" she said as she slams the door. I guess I had fallen asleep on the couch because when I woke up I was on the couch. There was a meat smell in the air and usually I would love it but all my senses were heightened. So of course here we go again. It was like I was in a race to the I came out Cam was sitting right there smiling at me I could have helped you. You wouldn't have wanted to I said giggling. He pulled out a ring and got down on his knee and took a big gulp

"will you marry me" he said in a serious tone

"why" I said with a nervous look

"Because I love you" he said

"Ok but I know there's something wrong" I said sitting down on the couch

"Well when I came here last night I came here to propose and tell you that I have to be deployed to Afghanistan for 6 months" he said walking over to me sitting on the couch with me holding me in his arms."I don't have to leave if you don't want me too" he said

"No you need to do this don't let me or this baby get in he way" I said

"Babe I am going to be leaving in 2 months" he said

So that's the end of the third chapter.

Next time on Not Alone

Will he stay or leave ?ￂﾠ

Hope you like it comment and don't forget to follow me and this story

the more comments I get the fast I will make chapter four And tell me what you think should he leave or stay don't forget to tell me in the comments.

XOXO...Hugs and kisses - Robin?


	4. Should he go or stay

Chapter 4

3 months later

I am three months pregnant and starting to show so we are going in to see if it is a boy or girl. "Good morning baby, how are my favorite two people doing"Cam said kissing me

"Good you"

"Nothing better" he said lifting up my shirt and he kissed my belly

"Babe that tickles" I said giggling

"Then I got out of bed and I start cooking breakfast what do you want to eat babe" a say as I stick a spoon full of Peanut butter in my month

"We'll what do you and the baby want to eat" he said wrapping his arms around me

"We'll I want my grandmas fudge but we can't eat that" I said

"Here how bout I make my special fudge" said kissing me

"Wait you have a special fudge"I say laughing

"Ya that's real funny but my grandma has a fudge recipe" cam said

"Oh I love you" I said as I put peanut butter down his face

"Oh no you didn't" said cam as he grab some peanut butter and chases me around the room until he catches he slowly lays me down and kisses me as he wipes peanut butter all over my face

"Oh ya and I love you too"he whispers as he kisses me.

Later that day at the doctor

"Have your ever been pregnant before" the doctor said

"Um no" I said hesitating

"Ok so you guys want to see a sonogram" the doctor asked

"Yes"Cam said

"Someone's exited" she said

"Ya he's been waiting all week to find out"I said giggling

"Ok we'll this is going to be cold" she said smiling

"Ok" I said

"You see that your having a girl" the doc said

"Oh my gosh" I said crying

Cam was holding my hand and he just kept on saying oh my gosh wow oh my gosh. The whole way home he put his hand on my stomach and asked what are we going to call her. we thought of a lot of different names but we were still thinking. When we got home he asked me "so when that lady asked if you've been pregnant before why did you hesitated".

Him saying that made me tear up I have had a really rough past

Babe you can tell me he said hugging me

My foster brother raped me and tried to kill me

The room was silent for a while until Babe I am so sorry I asked in a worried voice

No he took a hanger and killed the baby and almost killed me to so I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner I said walking to my bed

Hey babe wait up ok I am sorry

I was barley 16 when I happened I said

Hey it's ok he said wrapping his arms around me as I slowly started to fall asleep

So that's the end of the fourth chapter.

Next time on Not Alone

Time to go ?

Hope you like it comment and don't forget to follow me and this story

the more comments I get the fast I will make chapter five

Sorry for such a short chapter

XOXO...Hugs and kisses - Robin?


	5. Time to go?

Chapter 5

Cams point of view

One month later

I woke up this morning to the smell of bacon. I walked in the kitchen to see my beautiful fiancé. she had our favorite song playing "burning it down" by Jason Alden. I came up behind her and hugged her she turned around and I kissed her gently. When I looked down I saw her beautiful bump. She looked really sad so I asked her what was wrong her eyes got teared up and she said "you have to leave in a week". I couldn't believe what she said I had been trying to keep my mind off of it. Wait what was I saying how could I be so selfish I am leaving her to deal wit her pregnancy she still has 7 months to go I am going to get back when she is 8 so basically she could go into labor before that and I wouldn't want her to go through that alone.

"It's okay" I said Hugging her as she cried. We were going to get out her brother today but we wait till to tmarrow because it was Christmas. We had everything set up but I wanted on more night with her in our bed.

The next morning

when we woke up the next morning and Riley was no where to be found. Next thing I know she walked in with bags and bags of stuff

" hey princess what's that he said kissing me and feeling the baby. I realized I kind of had a habit of that feel the baby I guess it was my way to know it was always still there.

"It's just some extra stuff for him I am not sure what he likes he kinda eats anything." She said

Ok we'll time to go I saidgrabbing the car keys and pulling her outside

We got in the car and headed for a 30 min. Drive we got there and she couldn't wait she literally jumped out of the car when we got to the main we went in and had to sign in and wait a long time. Then finally a lady came out from her office and said that he was going to meet us here with his current foster mom who was an old friend of mine. Right when she saw him her face lit up she ran to him as fast as she could and they hugged she told him everything expect that she was pregnant. When we were heading home I introduced my self he didn't talk to me very much. And when we were finally home he was shocked by all the gifts that we got him. We all had a really good time.

The day after Christmas

In the morning jaylyn was cooking again but this time her bump not visible because she was wearing a really baggy shirt. She never wore baggy shirts she was always looking a her stomach, feeling it, and most of all taking pictures and drawing it. She was a great artist everything drawn exactly in that moment. Perfect. Anyway I walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Babe my brothers here" she said pushing me off

"Ok...ok" I said putting my hand up

I went over to the tv and started watching some football but out of the Corner of my eye I saw her, I never thought I'd be here with anyone. when I was little I was the kind of kid who'd play pranks on old people, not come to school and when I did I didn't do my work , I'd hit on every girl, but the one thing I wouldn't do was have sex with them I never wanted kids I use to think they would end up like me. Now I am with the most beautiful girl, I would have never thought I would end with such a caring girl, she's makes me go to church, she makes me get my work done, and she's pregnant with my child. Soon Jayden came out to join us for breakfast. He was so quite always, so I asked him how he liked it here he did answer he really only talked to jade. Even when he talked to her it was short and quite I don't if he was always like this or if it was just a new environment. Once I was finished I got ready to go to work.

Jades POV

When it was time for cam to leave I went over to him kissed and he usually kisses my belly to but he didn't he just wave to my brother who then moved one finger then finally looked back at me with a sad look. I felt bad we couldn't talk about the baby or even act like it was there and of course I still got morning sickness , even some new weird cravings. Even if my little bro wasn't here I still probley not even pay attention to her, my fiancée is about to be gone for five months and I swear if it weren't for him there wouldn't be a baby

Next time

Cam is leaving how will jade take him leaving?

Hope you like it comment and don't forget to follow me and this story

XOXO...Hugs and kisses - Robin ✌️?


End file.
